La neige est trompeuse
by Jesalynda
Summary: Pourquoi Arendelle n'a-t-elle jamais connu l'hiver ? D'où viennent les pouvoirs d'Elsa ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas se contrôler ? Venez découvrir vos personnages préféré sous un autre angle... Jack Frost/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ceci ^^**

 **Voici une petite histoire sans prétention, sur ce que pourrait être une relation entre Elsa, de la reine des neiges, et Jack Frost, des cinq légendes.**

 **Ce n'est pas ma première fiction, mais celle-ci n'aura rien avoir avec mes oeuvres précédentes, car tout d'abord le " thème " est différent, mais aussi car mon style d'écriture a changé, depuis.**

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira tout de même, bien que ce ne soit encore qu'une esquisse dans ma petite tête bizarre ^^**

La nuit était tombée, accompagnée de son manteau de neige. Celle-ci tombait à gros flocons duveteux, qui donnaient envie d'en faire un manteau, si seulement elle n'était pas si froide.

La neige est trompeuse, sachez-le. Elle a l'air tellement accueillante, si douce. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle vous a attrapé, elle ne vous lâche plus. Elle ressert plus fort son étreinte autour de vous, jusqu'à ce que vous lui apparteniez.

Jack en avait déjà fait l'expérience. A tel point qu'il en était devenu son représentant. Vous imaginez, a quel point à il était empêtré là-dedans. Plus moyen de s'échapper, à présent, il devait affronter la vie. S'il s'agissait encore d'une vie, après des siècles et des siècles.

Ce soir-là, ses pas – ou le vent ? – l'avaient mené dans une contrée peu connue. Une contrée où la neige n'était jamais allée, ou du moins, n'était plus allée depuis tellement longtemps que les habitants de cette ville ne savaient plus à quoi elle ressemblait. Et pour cela, la neige allait leur faire payer.

Ce soir-là, une petite fille était née. Dans ce palais où tout le monde était heureux, la neige, le froid ne semblait pas avoir sa place. Or, on n'éloigne pas l'hiver si facilement. Ils auraient dû le savoir… ils auraient dû s'en douter. Ce soir, la neige allait reprendre son dût, par le biais de son pantin.

Balivernes, me direz-vous. Comment la neige pouvait-elle agir ? Elle n'avait aucune conscience. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant…

Ce soir-là, la tempête arriva, couvrant le royaume de la couverture malveillante de la neige. Les portes se fermèrent, les fenêtres gelèrent, et les feux brulèrent dans l'âtre dans l'espoir de ramener un peu de chaleur dans les foyers démuni. La tension était à son comble. Les habitants n'avaient plus eu l'habitude d'une paille tempête et ne savaient plus comment agir.

Alors, les parents de la nouvelle-née s'occupèrent de leurs sujet. Car il s'agissait bien du roi et de la reine, en effet. Leur nourrisson, leur petite fille, fut mise dans son berceau. Ce n'est qu'un nouveau-né, elle ne risque pas de s'enfuir, et de toute façon elle doit dormir, furent les pensées de la nourrice peu attentive qui désirait avant tout aller se réchauffer près de la cheminée. Elle enroula tout de même la petite princesse dans une couverture épaisse, afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, avant de se retirer.

A cet instant, la tempête s'amplifia, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Qui aurait pu percevoir que ce n'était pas normal ? et surtout, qui aurait pu remarquer que le vent soufflait particulièrement fort à la fenêtre du nourrisson. Personne. Pourtant, s'était bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Brusquement, et sans qu'aucune fenêtre n'aie été ouverte, la brume envahit la pièce, telle une fumée pâle et froide. A son contact, tout gelait. Et dans celle-ci se détacha peu à peu une silhouette. Un garçon. Pas très âgé, il fallait bien le dire. Peut-être dix huit ans, la vingtaine tout au plus. Il était pâle, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Ses cheveux blancs étaient presque assorti à son teint, et il arborait un regard de glace. Jack. Son visage était impassible, et pourtant, on pouvait voir à sa main crispée sur son bâton qu'il était en proie à un dilemme.

Soudain, alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus épais, il cria, sans raison.

-Non ! Je ne ferai pas ça….

Mais sa voix s'éteignit sur la fin de sa phrase, et il avança vers le berceau. Un pas. Deux pas. Il tentait de se freiner, sans succès. La neige était plus forte.

 _Tu dois le faire… Ils n'avaient pas le droit !_

Pourtant, Jack ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire subir à cet enfant le même sort que le sien. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien contre la neige, et sa main se leva, afin de poser le bout de son bâton sur la poitrine de la petite.

Une pression de sa main, et une lueur traversa lentement le bâton. Il tenta de relever celui-ci, mais l'emprise était trop forte. Il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter…

La petite ouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard encore innocent dans le siens. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Il se le demanda, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Aucun reproche dans le regard de l'enfant, seulement de la curiosité. La lueur se rapprochait du cœur de l'enfant… bientôt, ce serait fini.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit subitement, rompant le charme. Aussitôt, la brume se dispersa tandis que la chaleur faisait timidement son entrée dans la pièce. Jack leva le bâton, mais trop tard. L'étincelle avait déjà atteint le cœur du bébé, et s'enfonçait lentement en elle. Dans un dernier soupçon de volonté, il parvint à saisir une partie de la magie qu'il avait lui-même envoyé dans le nourrisson, et l'absorba.

Il fut brusquement écarté par les parents de l'enfant qui se précipitaient afin de s'assurer que rien n'était arrivé à leur précieuse petite fille. Jack pensa, amèrement, que personne n'aurait plus ce genre de réaction pour lui. Puis, il sombra dans un trou noir. Ses yeux de glaces prirent un éclat encore plus pâle, devenant presque blanc. La couleur de la neige.

Une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva, sombre et angoissante.

-Vous ne vous en tirerai pas comme cela… Je l'aurai. Vous n'aviez pas le droit.

Et sur ces quelques mots, tout cessa. La tempête s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, le vent redevint une douce brise, et le garçon se volatilisa.

Ce soir, la neige n'avait pas récupéré son dû. Mais cela ne saurait tarder…

 **Voilà voilà ^^ Ce premier chapitre était surtout là pour planter le décor et pour la première rencontre entre Jack et Elsa.**

 **Le prochain ne saurait tarder, c'est surtout un chapitre de transition après lequel l'histoire débutera vraiment. Il expliquera les changements qui se seront produit durant une vingtaine d'année. Dans mon histoire, Elsa a donc vingt ans lorsqu'elle est couronnée :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'aimerai vraiment savoir si cette fiction vous plait ^^**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mag'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour ^^ J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre assez rapidement, car je ne le considère pas vraiment comme un chapitre. Il s'agit plutôt d'une transition, expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé durant les vingt ans écoulés entre les deux rencontre de Elsa et Jack, et permettant d'éclairer sous un autre angle certains évènements ou faits…**

 **L'histoire débutera réellement au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant…**

Plusieurs années étaient passées, plusieurs années durant lesquels Jack avait dut se battre pour ne pas retourner à Arendelle et embarquer cette petite qu'il avait tout de même vu grandir.  
Certains trouveraient cela bizarre, mais Jack était habitué aux bizarreries, dorénavant.

Il avait presque contracté un marché avec cette entité qui contrôlait son corps et son esprit : il acceptait d'observer la petite, à condition que la neige ne tente pas de s'en emparer. Et au bout de quelques années de combats acharné, elle avait accepté.

Il avait alors pu observer l'évolution de celle qu'il considérait assez égoïstement comme « sa » princesse. Dans un sens, elle lui appartenait. Si elle était toujours en vie aujourd'hui, s'était grâce à lui… Il se disait cela pour se rassurer, mais il savait bien que s'était également à cause de lui qu'elle avait hérité de ce don empoisonné.

Curieusement, après qu'il aie absorbé une partie de la magie destinée à lui geler le cœur, il s'était retrouvé lié à la princesse. Ce qui lui permettait de la surveiller, même lorsqu'il n'était pas auprès d'elle. Ainsi, il avait été l'un des premiers à savoir que la jeune fille avait blessé sa sœur. Plus tard, il avait également témoin de la mort des souverains. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais également en disant qu'il avait tout planifié.

Ce jour là, la neige avait repris le contrôle, et il les avait suivi. Encore une fois, personne ne s'en était aperçu, et personne ne s'était demandé pourquoi les eaux alentours d'Arendelle, d'habitude si paisible, s'étaient déchainées de la sorte, précisément ce jour là. Certains moments, il se demandait si la neige n'avait pas une emprise sur plus de monde que ce qu'il croyait. Mais souvent, il refoulait ces pensées, se traitant mentalement de paranoïaque.

Jack avait ainsi vécu aux côté de la petite fille sans qu'elle puisse le voir. Et si personne n'avait remarqué les changements soudains, lui ne les avait pas loupé. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu les cheveux de la petite. Chose tout à fait innocente aux yeux de n'importe qui, sauf aux siens. D'un brun profond et sombre, la petite princesse avait peu à peu pris une teinte blonde, jusqu'à revêtir une chevelure aussi claire que le soleil.

Après le premier accident, Jack avait également pu sentir un autre changement, encore plus infime : les yeux de l'adolescente prenaient, lentement mais surement, une teinte bleutée. Mais l'emprise de la neige n'était pas encore totale : ses yeux gardaient la nuance de l'océan, ce bleu que revêtit le plus souvent ces mers paradisiaques. S'était ce point qui rassurait le jeune homme sur le sort de sa princesse.

Il avait, à plusieurs reprises, failli entrer en contact avec la petite. Mais à la dernière seconde, il s'était retenu. Sa présence près d'elle n'aurait fait que renforcer l'emprise que la neige avait déjà sur elle. La petite s'éloignait de ses parents, n'adressait plus la parole à sa sœur… elle se repliait sur elle-même.

Mais un jour, très exactement vingt ans plus tard, tout changea. Elsa avait, sans qu'il sache comment, réussi à repousser l'emprise de la neige. Autant sur elle, que sur lui, ce qu'il avait trouvé plus que déconcertant. Après tout, comment se comporter lorsque l'on se retrouve enfin seul dans sa tête après plusieurs siècle de cohabitation ? il n'en avait aucune idée, aussi continua-t-il son petit jeu de piste avec la princesse, si ce n'est qu'il osait enfin l'approcher de plus prêt. Jusqu'à l'imprudence…

Il s'était caché dans un arbre et s'était malencontreusement endormi. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, après la chute inévitable qui attend n'importe qui s'assoupissant sur une branche, et la première chose qu'il avait aperçue étaient des pieds. De petits pieds, chaussés de pantoufles qui semblaient être en glace. Son regard était alors lentement remonté, et il avait croisé son yeux, qui le fixaient avec colère de sous ses sourcils froncés.

Jack s'était prestement relevé, se sentant comme un enfant pris en faute. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais la princesse face à lui leva la main, figeant ses pieds. Ou plutôt, les gelant. Il eut beau tout essayer, impossible de se dégager. Il faut croire que sa protégée était réellement plus puissante que lui. Il leva alors un regard résigné vers elle, attendant.

-Toi. ( elle marqua une pause, semblant hésiter, avant que sa voix ne reprenne de l'aplomb ) Je t'ai déjà vu. Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

Jack la regarda, les yeux écarquillé. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir déjà vu ? Il était certain de ne pas s'être fait repérer, auparavant. La jeune femme sembla remarquer son trouble, car elle esquissa un sourire à la fois gêné et arrogant, qui réussi presque à détourner l'attention de Jack de ses joues légèrement rougie.

-Je sens quand vous êtes là. Je n'étais pas sure mais… maintenant, il n'y a aucun doute.

Jack pinça les lèvres. Ainsi, leur lien n'était pas à sens unique. Il aurait du s'en douter… Mais dans ce cas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait jamais réagi, ou ne l'avait jamais appelé. Savait-elle seulement qui il était ? Ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Manifestement, non, sinon elle l'aurait probablement déjà gelé.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Et pourquoi me suivez-vous ?!

Visiblement, elle s'impatientait. Ses poings étaient serrés sous ses bras croisés, son regard lui lançait des éclairs, et elle tapait du pieds avec impatience.

Jack sursauta, pris de court. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Il n'était pas encore prêt… alors, il profita de son expérience. Il attrapa son bâton coincé dans son dos d'un geste si vif qu'elle ne vit rien venir. Il dirigea le bout vers son front, et de la même manière que vingt ans plus tôt, la magie fusa vers elle.

Jack l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il l'allongea lentement afin qu'elle croie s'être endormie. Il posa ensuite la main sur son front, prenant ainsi soin d'effacer ses souvenirs. Autant la laisser en paix, tant que cela serait possible.

Il se redressa ensuite, te lançant un dernier regard, avant de s'en aller.

-Au revoir, Elsa. Je suis désolé.

 **Voilà voilà !Ce chapitre n'a pas été très facile a écrire, car je préfère largement lorsqu'il y a de l'action, comme dans le premier, au moins…**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu ! Prochain chapitre : Elsa s'affaiblit, et Jack sera obligé d'intervenir…**

 **A bientôt !**

 **PS : je ne posterai pas tout les jours, mais comme dit plus haut, je ne considère pas celui-ci comme un réel chapitre, mais plutôt comme une transition…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre trois, où l'histoire commence réellement. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci ! On se retrouve en bas !**

Les choses s'annonçaient mal. Du moins, c'est ainsi que le voyait Elsa… La veille, elle s'était réveillée dans l'herbe, sur une colline non loin du château. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes : premièrement, elle ne s'endormait jamais dans la journée. Et si cela devait lui arriver – en de très rare fois, il fallait bien le préciser ! – elle prenait soin de se trouver dans un endroit où elle serait bien installée. Pas sur une vulgaire colline !

En plus de cela, il s'était produit quelque chose d'assez étonnant pour être remarqué : elle avait attrapé froid. Dit comme cela, cela pouvait sembler exagéré, mais comprenons-nous bien : Elsa était la reine des neige, celle qui contrôlait la glace et qui ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise qu'entourée de neige. Alors, elle ne POUVAIT pas attraper froid ! S'était tout bonnement impossible. De plus, en vingt années de vie, elle n'avait jamais attrapé froid. Jamais. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Elle maudit son corps une bonne demi-douzaine de fois tout en se concentrant pour créer une sculpture de glace convenable pour le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa sœur. Il fallait que tout soit parfait, aucune erreur ne lui serait permise… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fêté son anniversaire avec Anna !

A cette idée, son cœur se serra. S'était de sa faute, si cela ne s'était plus produit. Bien que consciente qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser emporter par la peur, Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne risquait pas de perdre à nouveau le contrôle. Et si cela arrivait à nouveau ? Et si elle gelait le cœur d'Anna ? Ou pire, si elle s'en prenait sans le vouloir à un de ses nièces et neveux ? Certes, Elsa voyait loin puisqu'Anna n'était même pas encore mariée avec Kristoff, mais elle se voulait prévoyante.

Il faudrait qu'elle retourne voir les gnomes, eux seuls pourraient lui confirmer qu'elle n'était plus un danger pour les autres. Du moins, s'était ce qu'elle espérait qu'ils lui confirment…

-Eh, tu comptes t'acharner sur cette glace combien de temps ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la grosse voie bourrue de celui qu'elle considérait comme son beau-frère, et se tourna vers lui. Bien que le jeune homme lui semble un peu débile sur les bords, et surtout, un rustre de première, il lui avait permis de sauver sa sœur, et en plus la rendait heureuse.

Et puisque s'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour elle… Alors elle acceptait ce gros bonhomme accompagné de son renne qui le suivait partout.

La souveraine laissa échapper un petit soupire tandis qu'un éternuement lui échappait. Oh non, pas encore…

Voyant sa belle-sœur quelque peu désemparée, Kristoff prit un ton plus doux pour ajouter :

-Elle est parfaite comme cela…

Un coup d'œil à celle-ci suffit à mettre Elsa d'accord avec son lui. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait continué à changer les formes. Celle-ci représentait à présent les deux sœurs en train de faire du patin à glace, comme le jour où Elsa était retournée au royaume, assumant pleinement ses pouvoirs.

Elsa se tourna alors vers Kris, résolue, et prit la parole.

-Je peux te laisser ? Tu es sure ?

Le vendeur de glace exécuta le salut militaire, prenant une voix quelque peu moqueuse.

-Chef oui chef !

S'était dans ces moments-là qu'Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier son beau-frère. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour réussir à faire fondre le cœur de la reine, sans mauvais jeu de mots…

-Je te laisses, alors. Je compte sur toi, personne ne doit toucher à ce gâteau !

Et sur ces quelques mots, la jeune reine fila hors de la cour royale, fermée exceptionnellement pour la journée. Personne ne devait gâcher sa surprise ! Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se dirigea dans la chambre d'Anna.

…

Une main posée sur l'épaule de sa sœur, elle la secoua doucement.

-Anna…  
-Mh…  
-Réveilles-toi, il faut te préparer.  
-Mh… Pourquoi déjà.. ?

Elsa sourit face à sa sœur encore à moitié endormie. Elle était tout simplement adorable.

-Pour la fête d'anniversaire…  
-Joyeux anniversaire…

Tirant la couette sur son visage, Anna se retourna comme pour mieux s'enfoncer dans les limbes du sommeil. Elsa étouffa un rire, la secouant un peu plus.

-C'est ton anniversaire, ma belle…  
-C'est mon anniversaire…

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'Anna ne se redresse d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts et l'air tout à fait réveillée.

-C'est mon anniversaire !  
-Oui ma belle, répondit sa sœur en riant.

Anna se leva précipitamment, manquant au passage de trébucher car elle s'était pris les pieds dans les draps, et couru vers la robe exposée sur le mannequin qui lui faisait face.

Elsa quant à elle, observa sa petite sœur qui était excitée par cette simple annonce, puis éternua à nouveau. Sa joie se fana un peu, et elle pria pour que cela se calme avant la fin de la journée…

 _Le soir venu…_

La journée avait été épuisante. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, les éternuements d'Elsa ne s'étaient pas calmés, loin de là. S'était un peu humiliant pour la reine des neiges d'avoir attrapé froid, en tout cas c'est ce dont elle avait l'impression.

Elle en était devenue tellement faible, que sa sœur avait été obligée de la coucher elle-même. Mais malgré cela, elle avait passé une bonne journée. Voir le sourire sur le visage de sa petite sœur valait toute les peines du monde, et rien que pour cela elle ne regrettait pas tous les préparatifs que cela lui avait coûtés.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'Anna lui souhaita bonne nuit avec le sourire, et se laissa couler dans le monde des rêves, ayant seulement le temps de se dire que le picotement familier qui lui titillait la nuque était de retour…

…

Jack n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il s'était passé. En effet, après avoir quitté la jeune femme, il s'était tenu à une distance plus que respectueuse afin d'être sure de ne pas être repéré à nouveau. Ce qui avait marché, en tout cas telle était son impression.

Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle éternuait. Elle n'aurait pas dut être sensible au froid, son don, semblable au sien, était censé l'immuniser. Et pourtant, plus la journée avançait, plus son état s'aggravait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne brûlante de fièvre, d'après les dires de sa sœur.

Jack n'appréciait pas beaucoup celle-ci, car après tout, s'était-elle qui avait poussé Elsa à bout, la forçant à révéler son secret à la vue de tous. Mais elle l'avait également sauvé, aussi lui accordait-il le bénéfice du doute. De toute manière, il n'était pas censé entrer en contact avec elles.

La neige n'était, certes, plus dans son esprit, mais il savait, il sentait qu'elle pourrait rétablir la situation dès qu'elle le souhaiterait. Et si, par malheur, il se trouvait près d'Elsa à cet instant, ils seraient perdus.

Lorsqu'Anna avait quitté la chambre, Jack s'approcha. Elle dormait, donc logiquement… il ne risquait rien. Posté dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre restée ouverte de sa chambre, le jeune homme hésita. Et si elle se réveillait ?

Elsa remua, mettant fin a son tourment, et il s'approcha, la couvant d'un regard inquiet. Elle bougea à nouveau, et c'est là qu'il le vit. Invisible à l'œil nu pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué à le voir. Le reflet de la lune l'avait aidé à le percevoir sur le front de la reine, aussi fin qu'un filigrane, se trouvait un flocon. Et ce que tout le monde aurait pris pour une simple marque symbolisant le pouvoir de la souveraine, Jack vit là ce que lui seul pouvait reconnaitre : la trace que son bâton laissait, après qu'il ait été utilisé.

Et si… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il posa tout de même sa main sur son front, histoire d'être sure de lui. Alors que sa peau avait à peine effleuré le front d'Elsa, une décharge lui parcouru le bras, manquant de l'éjecter à plusieurs mètres de là.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il soupira un peu. S'était sa faute, si elle était dans cet état. Il s'agissait du procédé qu'il avait utilisé pour s'effacer la mémoire… Pour n'importe qui, cela aurait fonctionné, mais sa magie, si semblable à la sienne, l'avait repoussé, ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

Jack ne savait pas quoi faire. Annuler le sort lui rendrait la mémoire, et il n'était pas prêt à entamer les explications. Il n'était même pas sure de ce qu'elle savait ou non. La neige lui avait-t-elle déjà parlé ? était-elle plus présente chez elle que chez lui ?

Bien qu'il soit connecté à Elsa, il ne pouvait pas savoir ces choses-là. Hésitant un peu, il reposa sa paume froide sur son front, dans l'espoir que cela puisse la soulager.

Il la contempla quelques secondes, indécis. Mais son dilemme fut de courte durée, et il sursauta en croisant son regard bleu enfiévré.

 **Voilà ! Alors, dites moi tout ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? aimez vous toujours autant l'histoire ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, j'aime savoir ce que l'on pense pour pouvoir m'améliorer !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Mag'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour ^^ Désolée du retard, j'étais persuadée d'avoir posté jeudi, la semaine dernière...**

 **J'en profite aussi pour répondre ici aux review auxquels je n'ai pas encore répondu...**

 **claaris : Je te remercie, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire dans la suite :)**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Je penses que je vois ce que tu veux dire ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements**

 **Rainkebell : C'est vrai que c'est assez ressemblant ^^ Là, je l'ai plutôt fait assez maladroit...**

 **Il est normal qu'il se comporte comme un grand frère ( en tout cas je le vois comme cela ) car il veille sur Elsa depuis qu'elle est toute petite, et il se sent responsable de ce qui lui arrive...**

 **Voilà ^^ Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre**

* * *

Paniqué, Jack croisa le regard de celle qu'il observait depuis tant d'années en cachette. Que faire ? Fuir, à nouveau ? Il avait beau savoir que cela ne le mènerait à rien, au final, et qu'il lui faudrait bien l'affronter un jour, il trouvait irrésistible l'idée de repousser encore une fois ce moment. Mais étais-ce possible ? A présent qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne le lâcherait plus. Et en plus, il lui fallait la libérer de cette barrière qu'il avait imposé à son esprit…

Il jeta un dernier regard empli d'espoir vers la fenêtre qui semblait l'appeler, avant de pousser un soupir, résigné, et de croiser les bras, tel un enfant. Car après tout, Jack Frost n'était-il pas censé être un enfant ? Un enfant figé pour l'éternité… Voilà qui en auraient ravis plus d'un, mais les siècles avaient lassé Jack. Comment conserver son innocence lorsque l'on perd le contrôle de sois même ? comment rester un enfant, lorsqu'on ne peut jouer avec personne ? Allez savoir…

Peut-être étais-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait si proche d'Elsa, en plus d'être responsable de son état. Sans qu'elle ne le sache, il la connaissait. Il l'avait vu grandir, avait vu sa solitude… Son enfance solitaire, comme la sienne.

Mais Jack était un enfant, encore, et il ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur des détails pareils.

Durant tout le temps de sa réflexion, Elsa ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Elle s'était même redressée, d'abord intriguée, avant de froncer les sourcils. Que faisait cet inconnu, cet adolescent étrangement familier dans sa _chambre_?!

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, ou appeler les gardes, elle ne s'avait pas trop, mais à la place d'une voix forte et assurée, ce ne fut qu'un couinement pathétique qui parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retint vaillamment de rire, en vain. Mais ce fou rire naissant mourut bien vite au son de la quinte de toux qui avait saisit la reine.

Le rhume évoluait-il si vite ?! Il lui fallait agir, mais il doutait qu'elle ne le laisse s'approcher avec son bâton sans qu'il ne lui explique d'abord. Et il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie… Profitant de l'effet de surprise il attrapa son bâton, et bondit sur la reine.

Elsa ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant cet adolescent frêle se saisir d'un bâton pour l'attaquer, et tendit la main en un geste de défense instinctif. Mais au lieu de la gerbe de glace qui aurait du en sortir, il n'y eut que quelques flocons qui ne supportèrent pas bien longtemps la température ambiante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir autrement le bâton entra en contact avec son front, et son crâne heurta le battant du lit.

Au bruit que cela émit, Jack sursauta. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort… Délicatement, il souleva la tête d'Elsa, pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Celle-ci, se remettant rapidement, s'était redressée, subitement bien plus en forme. Si elle avait su qu'il suffisait de se cogner la tête pour se débarrasser de ce foutu rhume, elle l'aurait fait plus tôt.

Bien entendu, l'idée que s'était cet adolescent qui l'avait guérie ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle lança une gerbe de glace vers le jeune garçon qui, ne s'y attendant pas, n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Quelques secondes plus tard, le mur opposé au lit d'Elsa était recouvert de givre, tenant en son sein, tel un papillon épinglé, Jack Frost, esclave de la neige.

Majestueuse, la reine des neiges se leva, tandis qu'un feu de glace dansait dans son regard. Elle était furieuse, et comptait bien le lui faire savoir.

-Qui es-tu ?!

La voix d'Elsa avait claqué dans le silence de la nuit, comme un canif déchirant le silence. Jack leva le regard vers elle, quelque peu surprit. Ainsi, elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui ? étrange… Mais les souvenirs ne tarderaient pas à lui revenir.

Discrètement, il tenta d'atteindre son bâton, mais il était trop bien englué pour cela. Elle avait fait un bon travail… Poussant un nouveau soupire, il finit par répondre. Après tout, il devrait tout de même y passer…

-Jack. Je m'appelle Jack.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. S'était la vérité, même. Une demi vérité, mais une vérité, tout de même. Après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas arriver, et lâcher de but en blanc « salut, on ne se connait pas, mais c'est a cause de moi que tu as tes pouvoirs ! Oui oui, ceux qui ont gâché ta vie et failli tuer ta petite sœur ! Oh, et tant que j'y suis, j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité dans la mort de tes parents. Sinon, moi c'est Jack, ça boom ? ».

Pas sure que ça passerait… Et, dans le doute, il préférait éviter. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais à apprendre le rôle qu'il aurait dans sa vie ?  
Et puis, en quoi cela l'inquiétait-il ? Cela ne l'importerait que dans la mesure où il passerait du temps en sa compagnie, où il la côtoierait quotidiennement… mais cela n'arriverait pas. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, dans ce pays… Il était un esprit, aussi libre que le vent. Aussi libre que les flocons…

Il sursauta lorsqu'un pique de glace surgit face à lui, s'arrêtant juste sous sa gorge. Il leva de grand yeux vers sa tortionnaire qui semblait s'impatienter.

-Je t'ai posé une question ! Qui t'envoies ?!  
-Que.. comment ça, qui m'envoie ?

Le jeune homme devait avoir l'air sincèrement surprit, car elle précisa, les lèvres serrées.

-Tu m'as attaquée, avec ton bâton. Qui t'envoie ? un de nos voisins ? Le royaume de Weselton ?  
-Mais de qui parles-tu ?!  
-Réponds !

Sous la colère, le pic s'était approché de sa gorge, entaillant légèrement la peau tendre de celle-ci. Il avait intérêt à la calmer, s'il voulait éviter d'être blessé. Car il était à peu près sure qu'il ne mourait pas… elle n'avait pas encore la puissance de battre la neige. Si ? Il n'en savait rien, mais dans le pire des cas, mieux valait tout de même ne pas tenter le diable.

-Je… écoutes, je ne voulais pas t'attaquer… Je voulais te guérir…

Sa voix s'était éteinte sur la fin de sa phrase. Ah, lui aussi, il se rendait compte à quel point s'était absurde ?

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. On attaque pas les gens avec un bâton pour les aider à se sentir mieux, ou alors, tu devrais vraiment prendre des leçons de premier secours.

Jack esquissa un sourire à la plaisanterie, avant de croiser le regard de la reine et de se calmer immédiatement.

-Mais… tu te sens mieux depuis, non ? tes pouvoirs t'obéissent à nouveau… et tu as cessé d'éternuer !

Elsa suspendit son geste, fronçant les sourcils. Il est vrai qu'elle se sentait mieux depuis son intervention… mais il n'avait tout de même pas réussi à la guérir comme ça ! S'était impossible !

Voyant qu'il était sur le point de la faire flancher, Jack tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Je… je suis comme toi. Moi aussi, j'ai des pouvoirs.  
-Ah oui, et lesquels ?  
-Je peux te montrer ?

A présent, une étincelle de malice s'était allumée dans le regard de l'adolescent. Il réussit à dégager le bout de ses doigts de sa prison de glace, et son bâton vint à lui. À peine ce précieux bout de doigt eut effleuré ses doigts qu'une explosion survint. La pièce fut un instant totalement opaque, tandis qu'une fine poudreuse se promenait dans celle-ci, comme un mini blizzard. Jack pensa brièvement que le dernier blizzard ayant sévit ici avait failli causer ta mort, mais secoua bien vite la tête afin de se débarrasser de ses idées sombres. Il ne fallait pas que tu le saches. Jamais.

Lorsque la tempête se fut enfin calmée, Elsa et Jack se faisaient face. Elsa, d'instinct, avait revêtu la tenue qu'elle s'était créée lors de sa fuite : elle était enveloppée dans une robe bleu glace, sa chevelure nattée en une tresse sauvage dont quelques mèches s'échappaient.

Jack, lui, était toujours vêtu de ses habits habituels, et il reposait pieds nu sur le tapis de neige qui s'était formé. Autour de chacun des deux, une étoile de glace s'était formée, comme s'ils étaient deux détonateurs de ce qui venait de se passer. Peut-être était-ce le cas, en fait. Mais il n'avaient pas le temps d'y réfléchir : déjà, on entendait les pas des gardes alertés par l'explosion. Ils venaient vérifier que leur reine n'était pas blessée – ou n'avait pas fait de blessé, à voir.

La porte s'ouvrit, créant ainsi un courant d'air qui fit claquer les fenêtres.

-Votre Majesté ! Que s'est-il passé ?!

Elsa se tourna vers Jack, prête à le désigner, voir peut-être même à le jeter en prison en attendant de comprendre de ce qu'il se passait. Mais à l'endroit où s'était tenu le garçon, ne restait qu'un petit tas de neige. La reine regarda autour d'elle, lançant des regards frénétiques, avant de comprendre qu'il était vain de tenter de le retrouver. Jack s'était volatilisé…

Pendant ce temps, les gardes commençaient à se demander ce qui arrivait à leur souveraine. Devenait-elle folle ? Avait-elle encore perdu ses pouvoirs ?

Ce fut avec une simplicité désarmante qu'elle leur apporta la réponse à leurs questions, accompagnée d'un sourire étincelant.

-Eh bien, je penses que mon rhume est guéri !

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Que pensez vous de Jack ? Bien maladroit, non? Et Elsa ?**

 **A votre avis, où est passé Jack? Pourquoi est-il parti? Que va-t-il se passer, ensuite ?**

 **A bientôt**

 **Mag'**


End file.
